Derek the friendly ghost
by morecambe
Summary: Dereks dead and Stiles is the only one who can see him. Terrible at summaries. I also apologize for the Grammar in advance.


Derek and Stiles where never particularly close so when Derek died Stiles wasn't overly upset, sure he felt sorry when he saw Cora pour over the body and Issac cry over his creator but he never dwelt on it. That was until three days later he was woken from his sleep to a grumpy face glaring down at him.  
>"What do you want Derek?" Stiles groaned not quite realising.<br>"Not the response I expecte-"  
>"<strong>Wait Derek?!<strong>"  
>"That's more like it."<br>"But you're dead!"  
>"Yeah I think I know that. What I don't know is why you can see me."<br>"I'm sorry for not knowing but I'm still freaking about 'you're dead and you're in my room, on my floor, or is this a trick? Did you really die are you and Cora playing a trick on everyone and leaving again?!"  
>"No I'm actually dead."<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yes I'm sure, I can't touch anyone no one can see me or hear me, except you, actually."<br>Stiles reached out to touch Derek but drew in a breath as his hand sank into his stomach, it felt cold like his hand had been outside for a while.  
>"OH SHIT! You're telling the truth."<br>"Yes, I know." Derek said his free glaring down at Stiles whose hand was still held in his body.  
>"Heheh"<br>"Stiles get your hand out of me."  
>"Fine don't be such a sour...ghost... Get it because you're a ghost not a wolf anymore."<br>"...Stiles" he growled.  
>Sensing the tone Stiles quickly withdrew his hand.<br>"...Wait why are you in my room, watching me sleep. Bit Edward Cullen isn't that?"  
>"Shut up Stiles...I've been trying to learn why I'm still here I've visited everyone but I haven't moved on, I was actually hoping apologizing for being 'such a sour wolf' was it and that's why I'm here."<br>"OH! OH! Oh I know let's go ask Deaton."  
>"No i'll go you stay I already had enough of you when I was alive I don't want to have to-"<br>"What if Deaton can't see you? Then what Mr. Grumpy pants?"  
>"Fine!" he growled "You can come. But you slow me down and i'll leave you alone at three in the morning with Deaton. Who knows what he'll do to you."<br>On the way to Deaton Stiles ha to stop for Gas. He didn't see Chris and Alison in the shop buying some late night snacks.  
>"Shut up Derek." yelled Stiles as he came to a stop at the gas station " I can drive how I want to and if that means under the speed limit then I will do that!"<br>"I want to get this over with Stiles so we don't have to spend my more time together."  
>"Fine!" Stiles yelled as he slammed the door behind him. He was about to pump the gas into the car when Dereks head popped out of the side of the car effectively causing Stiles to yell and pull the trigger of th pump causing Stiles to yell and pull the trigger of the pump coating him in and his surroundings in a layer of gas.<br>Alison and Chris watched as Stiles got the pump under control then continued to watch unnoticed as he started to seemingly yell at the empty spot beside him.  
>"Just sit in the Car I'll be back soon."<br>Stiles stumbled into the gas station almost knocking over a postcard stand. Alison ans Chris quickly hid behind the ice-cream counter. Stiles dumped a twenty-dollar note on the counter before stumbling back out leaving a trail of petrol behind him.  
>Chris looked at Alison "Call Scott, I think either stiles has lost it or something has happened."<br>Meanwhile, Stiles and Derek had just reached Deatons'. "Yo! Deaton you in there?" Stiles banged on the door and peered into the windows.  
>"You are annoying him" muttered Derek.<br>"Oh well you try to get his attention then, oh wait you can't you're dead, but it's worse than that you're dead, and useless but still annoying me!" Stiles started to breathe heavily.  
>"Calm down Stiles" Derek's voice was soft.<br>"I can't, I can't" his heart began to palpitate, Derek tried to comfort him but ended up sliding through him, luckily Deaton decided to open the door . It was all a blur for Stiles, Deaton clasped his hand in front of Stiles' mouth keeping it there till Stiles started to calm down.  
>"Stiles may I ask why you are outside my house at three in the morning having a panic attack?"<br>"I see dead people."  
>"That's it!" Deaton began to shut the door.<br>"No! I'm being serious I can see Derek, he's right here he needs your help."  
>"Stiles, I think you are just hallucinating, it's been a trying few days for all of us."<br>"It hasn't, I'm not!"  
>"Stiles, I didn't realize you were that close to Derek."<br>"I'm not."  
>"You don't meed to hide it, how long where you two together, how did you hide it from the pack?"<br>Stiles spluttered "I-I-I- we weren't"  
>Derek was now on the floor laughing.<br>"Stiles if you ever want to talk about it you know where to find me. Don't forget I'm your friend."  
>"That went well" Derek smirked.<br>"Shut up!"  
>"So how long would you say we were together?"<br>"Shut up! In case you hadn't noticed I'm trying to help you!" stiles was looking up at the older man his honey eyes their faces drew closer till stiles drew back with a nervous laugh. "anyway, what now what maybe someone can help? Scott?"  
>"No, Peter?"<br>"No I am not going to get creeped on tonight, it's already been a weird one, Lydia?"  
>"Do you really think she'd be grateful to be woken up at three forty?"<br>"Then I don't know who, I'd say Cora but she's pretty upset right now."  
>"Yeah probably no the best idea."<br>"If we figure out why this is happening maybe we can sort this out."  
>"Maybe, how about we go back to your house and do a bit of research"<br>"Fine, but no back seat driving from beyond the grave."  
>When they got back to the house Stiles tried to research this for about an hour but they could find absolutely nothing, and Stiles had fallen asleep on the floor with a draft on his back.<br>Derek sighed, that boy was going to catch a cold and he could do nothing to help, it didn't mean he cared it was just that Stiles was his only hope.


End file.
